


Of Means and Ends

by marcelo



Category: Simon Spector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Look, up in the sky!





	Of Means and Ends

Metahumans. They appeared suddenly, just like that. Some of them could fly, some were inhumanely strong, some had powers that defied description.

Some used their powers for good as they saw it. Others for profit as they desired. All saw themselves above the law, engaging each other in titanic battles that killed as many people by negligence as they did by nefarious purpose.

Powerful, all of them. But everybody can be killed, if you can figure out how. If you think fast enough.

They called it the Year of Marvels; it was actually closer to eight months.


End file.
